


Honey, There is no right way

by Baronessbamf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Familiars, Love Triangles, M/M, Nobility, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret affairs, Shallura but they break up, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Vodka Aunt Lotor, but don't worry because compared to others this will be really fluffy, if you've read stuff by me before you know something fucked up will happen eventually, lotura and allurance love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronessbamf/pseuds/Baronessbamf
Summary: For the good of the realm Prince Takashi Shirogane must wed lesser known Lord Keith Kogane. Shiro wants to marry for love and Keith isn't interested in marriage or the noble life at all. Can they find a way to fall in love? (Spoilers: Yes.)





	Honey, There is no right way

Shiro made his way across the courtyard, careful to avoid bumping into Coran who was currently taking the lead on lavishly decorating it. He really didn’t want to bump in to the highly excitable man right now and be caught in a conversation about colour schemes, or the best type of buttercream for cake, or whether they should order in traditional formal wear from his home Kingdom. This whole situation made Shiro feel sick.

When his Grandfather had sent him West to help with the fight against Emperor Zarkon’s invasion of the whole Western continent he didn’t think he’d have to get married. This was too much, he didn’t want to get married for political reasons. Writing back home wasn’t an option at this point, having received word his Grandfather had past away while Shiro had been a prisoner of war.

Shiro slowed a little, but the Black Lion, his familiar, gave him a gentle bump on the small of his back. “Oof!” Yes, of course he was heading the annexe to get a non biased point of view from Prince Lotor. “Thank you.” he ruffled Black’s head and she gave a satisfied sound. Shiro wasn’t sure whether to call it a chuff since he was sure Tigers only chuffed, but also Black was a magical creature with glowing blue eyes and twice the size of a normal lion so who honestly knew? Not Shiro.

Shiro made it to the guest house and ascended the marble stairs to the grandiose golden doors. He went to knock however realised Black was no longer padding after him. He turned to see her at the bottom of the stairway grooming herself.

“Not coming in?” A sleepy dismissive yowl. The Black Lion didn’t really like people, per say. The Black Lion had trust issues. “I know he’s a drunkard and smutty but _ I  _ trust him.” Black rolled onto her back and preoccupied herself with bothering the butterflies. “You know he quite charming when sober.” Another dismissive yowl. “Fine. Stay out here.”

Shiro opened the annexe doors, it was dark in here as Lotor had closed every single curtain. Shiro began to open them to let some light in, avoiding empty bottles best he could. Servants did not often come to clean Lotor’s place as these days he was frequently in a sour mood.

Sunlight flooded the entrance hall and Shiro made his way to the first floor, opening drapes as he went. “Lotor, are you here?” Shiro called, he poked his head in various rooms. Not in the study, or his bedchamber. Nor his laboratory. Shiro eventually found him in the bathroom asleep in his bathtub.

Shiro took his metallic arm and slapped Lotor with it. “Up you drunk!” Lotor jumped awake and looked confused until he realised Shiro was there.

“Ugh. What do you want in the middle of the night?” he squinted gracelessly, Lotor was normally more put together than this. If Allura could see her previous suitor now.

“It’s well in the afternoon and you know it.” Shiro rolled his eyes and helped Lotor out the bathtub. “I came to seek your council but you are obviously still too heartbroken to help.” Shiro received a punch in the chest.

“Ridiculous. I don’t even think about Princess Allura anymore. I’m over it. Who cares if she’d rather marry a human commoner than another Altean Prince? Not me.” Lotor straightened his clothes and checked his pointed teeth and messy hair in the mirror before looking away in self-disgust. “Wait for me in the tea room. I need to sort myself.”

Shiro knew Lotor’s beauty regime took him awhile so he went about collecting various discarded bottles and putting them in the kitchen in case a servant did actually come and dare clean the place. 

Seeing servants used so regularly was a little strange, He’d had them as a boy back home but when he went to train in the monastery, and later the army he had gotten used to life without them. Lotor had lived in exile most his life so he should be used to life without servants too but Shiro suspected Lotor was just lazy when it came to domestic chores. The Galra were also used to a more austere lifestyle and despite being half Altean, Lotor wasn’t exactly Altean on the side that mattered.

Shiro made some tea for him and Lotor and set it down in the tearoom. 

Lotor arrived shortly after, hair damp but smooth and finely tied into a braid, dressed in his horse riding wear. “I fancy taking a ride later.” he explained as he fixed his sleeves and sat down. “Now, is it about this Arranged Marriage?”

“Yes Of course it is.” Shiro frowned pouring them tea. “What do you think I should do?”

“...I mean go through with it? It shows the Blades our commitment to an alliance and ensures them a place in a world after we defeat my father and I’m Emperor.” Lotor took a sip of his tea, his face soured and he put it back down. “Blergh.”

“I don’t even know him.” Shiro clenched his fists and looked at his knees.

“So? Most nobility don’t. You’re spouse isn’t your true love thats your consort. Love is for commoners, and you never know you might learn to love each other regardless.” Shiro looked up to Lotor.

“You think?”

“No that's a lie parents tell their children. Shiro if you don’t like each other you never even have to see each other after the honeymoon. If you tolerate each other? Brilliant. You’ve cracked the code.”

“Didn’t you love Allura?”

“Yes and my Father loved my Mother. Both ended terribly.” Lotor gave a soft moan and rested his head on the back of the chair. “Why doesn’t she want to marry me Shiro?”

Shiro fought the urge to let out a frustrated a sigh. “Because she doesn’t want to marry you.”

 

***

 

“I’m not getting married Kolivan. You can forget it.” Keith was enraged and was currently grabbing his clothes and a pack to stuff them in, “I’m not some bargaining chip for you and my Mom to pawn off. I’m a warrior.” Keith grabbed his bed roll and began to tie it back up.

“Keith stop trying to run away.” Kolivan attempted to cross the threshold into his room but Red blocked the way. “Please call off your familiar.”

“If your going to treat me like a Lord when it’s convenient, you should actually call me Milord not by my name.” Keith scowled as he tied his bedroll to his pack.

“Maybe you should call me General then.” Kolivan crossed his arms and scowled back at him. “You’ll need food if you’re going to run away. And you’ll need to go to kitchens for that.” Kolivan stepped aside.

Keith knew that as soon as he ran past Kolivan would grab him and carry him off to his Mother who’d simply badger him into getting married. “I’ll hunt for it and filter my own piss to drink.”

Kolivan’s nose wrinkled “I don’t doubt it.  _ Milord. _ ” Kolivan attempted to push past Red yet again, but she laid on his feet and rolled on her back. “I will leave you, because I trust you to make the correct choice.” Kolivan’s teeth were gritted and his voice stressed. Keith knew he meant the opposite. Nonetheless he left Keith and Red alone.

“This is a load of shit” Keith flopped down on his bed. Life with the Blade meant he’d lived a very simple lifestyle. He’d never really felt like Nobility and as he understand his Mother Krolia had very vague connections to aristocracy too. Keith had always assumed that meant he got to be off the hook for things like eating with cutlery, good manners and arranged weddings.

Red flopped the top half of her body on Keith’s bed and the new weight on it made Keith roll into her. “I’m going to run away. No one’s going to stop me.” Red nuzzled him warmly, “You don’t think I should? You think I should at least meet him?” Red licked his hair until it stuck up on end. “Ok fine. You’ve convinced me.” Keith would give this a shot. But as soon as he didn’t like it he was out.

 

***

 

Allura was nervously playing with her fingers as Shiro entered her study, “You called for me, Princess?” the Black Lion trotted into the room past the both of them and tackled her brother the White lion.

“Yes, I just wanted...to...know if you’ve made your decision about the marriage?” Allura approached him nervously. The two lions stopped mid play to observe them both talk.

Shiro crossed his arms and took a deep breath. “Provided the other party’s consent...I’d be fine going through with the marriage.”

“Oh?”

“Oh?”

“Well.” Allura was smiling now, so perhaps that was worth it, “I was sure you’d say no. So I was ready to offer another proposal but...thank you.” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a grateful hug. 

“What was it?”

“It doesn’t matter. But thank you.” Allura tucked her hair behind her pointed ears. She was so beautiful when she did little things like that.

“No you should tell me. Please Allura.” He place a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes intently. “It’s obviously important enough that you were so nervous about it.”

“I was going to suggest I marry Lord Kogane instead.” Allura placed her hand on top of his.

Shiro felt his stomach bubble, “I think that's...a bad move I mean you really should...if you wanted to get a political marriage, marry Lotor, because...you love him…”  _ I know this because you told me after we’d had sex for the first time.  _ “And if you want to marry for love you should marry Lance.”  _ Because you told me you loved him too.   _ “You’re going to be Queen of all of Altea. Getting married for some quick alliance at the war table is a waste.”  _ If you wanted a waste of a political marriage you just marry me for love.  _ “I’ll marry Lord Kogane. Happily.” 

“...I don’t want you to do this just to protect me.”

“I’m not Allura, this is the right thing to do by the Kingdoms.” Shiro lied.

“Well, if you’re sure, I’ll tell Coran to start preparations. The Blade of Marmora will be arriving within the next few days provided...well...Lord Kogane wants to marry you.”

Shiro rubbed the back of his head, “I thought...that he did?”

Allura gave a grunt, “That's how their General made it sound. But I’m hearing rumours he’s a little headstrong and stubborn.” She gave a little jump, “Not that you shouldn’t be stubborn in this situation…” She paused, “Though of course ANYONE would be honoured to marry you Shiro.”

“Allura.” Shiro placed his hands on Allura’s cheeks, “It’s Ok. Now if it’s fine with you, I’m going to rest in my room and write some letters to send home to my brother.” He gave her a smile which she returned.

“Of course.” Shiro leaned down to kiss her, though he felt her hand on his mouth. “I’m sorry. Our...dalliance has already caused quite enough problems. I think it’s for the best you focus on your wedding day.” her gaze was soft and sad.

Shiro straightened up, “Oh. I just. I thought...that...I just had this idea that if I were to marry this Lord...me and him could...just be married for political reasons and that perhaps You and I could-”

“What? I could be your mistress?” Allura clicked her tongue, “You’re excused you can leave.” She turned back to her desk and folded her arms.

“Allura-” Shiro made a move to get close to her but the White lion intercepted and roared with ferocity.

“Please leave Shiro.”

Shiro swallowed his pride and turned tail, the Black lion following behind, as soon as he left the threshold the doors slammed behind him. He messed that up. Badly.

A low whistle, “Damn Milord, what did you do?” Commander Lance was making his way out of the parlour into the corridor, his familiar the Blue lion in his stead. 

“Nothing. We just had a little disagreement.”

“Don’t want to do this marriage thing huh? I get ya, this Keith guy sounds like a real jerk. I heard he’s a monster in a fight. And sure, the Marmora are on our side but you know all Galra are bastards.”

“Lotor’s not so bad.”

Lance scoffed, “Please, your lion is the exact same as mine around him. Deep down you see what I see. A guy who’ll backstab us the minute he can.”

Shiro sighed, “Don’t be silly, the whole ‘your familiars feelings reflect your true notions on a person’ fable is just that; An old wives tale.”

“Nuh uh, it’s absolutely true because the white lion and blue are always snuggling each other because me and Allura have a thing, right? And Black and White are brother and sister and it reflects Allura and you being close like siblings.” Lance grinned.

“Sure about that are?” Shiro restrained a smirk, “What of Blue and Black then?” Shiro cast The Black lion and blue lion a look to see Blue trying to initiate play with black who was nobly ignoring her.

“Well you know, Blue...understands that Black has difficulties sometimes...connecting with others s-” Shiro clapped his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Would you like to have a sparring session with me Lance?” Blue made a sudden squeak of excitement as Black licked her. Lance grinned ear to ear.

“YES.”

 

***

 

Shiro spent the following few days out of sight from Allura and avoiding Coran unless absolutely necessary. When he left his bedchamber or study it was to train, though he had seen the wedding decorations slowly go up and each time he did he felt ill.

He would put aside his feelings for Allura, he couldn’t do this for her, he would have to stop thinking with his heart and go with his head. And Shiro’s head kept telling him it was better to go through with this arranged marriage for the sake of the battle between good and evil. Shiro might be a shitty friend to Lotor and Lance, and an even shittier suitor for Allura. But he could be a good Prince. He could protect his friends lives if not their hearts.

So now he kneeled in his room in front of a small shrine he had made to his grandfather. “I hope I’m doing the right thing. I hope I’m doing what you’d want.” he closed his eyes tightly to hold back his tears. Now was not the time for emotions.

A knock on the door and Coran’s voice. “Sorry to intrude Shiro. But the Blades are going to be here soon.”

“Yes. I’ll be down soon.”

 

***

Keith went to wipe his eye but his mother caught his hand, “Nuh huh.”

“The make up itches.” Keith pouted leaning against the wall of the carriage, his Mother pulled him upright by his shoulder.

“Watch your hair.”

“I feel ridiculous.” Keith was dressed in what he was told was a traditional Galra courting outfit but what he had first assumed was some sort of courtesan get up. From the gold jewellry around his wrists and neck to the soft red sheer fabric that had been carefully wrapped around his body until you could not longer see through it. “This is demeaning. I look like a stereotype about how Galra treat their women.” His hair was pulled up and ornately decorated with small gold lions and red gems, his eyelids were decorated with a fine gold power and two purple lines had been painted from his cheeks to the bottom of his back to match his mother’s markings. His lips had been softly painted with red. “I feel like a prostitute.”

“Sex work is noble work. You would be lucky to be a sex worker.” His Mother shot back. “If he is cruel to you. If you do not love him. I will let you kill him. But please my son.” She took his hand tightly. “Please try to make this work. Please try to love him.”

Keith huffed, “Ok. Fine.” The carriage came to a stop.

“We’re here.” His mother smiled, “Don’t worry about the wedding. They have planned a party for us first. Show them how true galra celebrate.”

 

***

 

Shiro swallowed nervously as he watched the relatively humble looking carriage stop in the courtyard, he stood waiting with Allura to his right, Lotor to his left and Coran just behind. The Black lion watched from the top of the stairs with Lance, Hunk, Pidge and their respective familiars.

General Kolivan dismounted his steed to open the carriage door, Lady Krolia did not need helping from the carriage. Even the female Galra were bigger than him. Her son must be huge, probably even bigger than Kolivan if the tales of his ferocity on the battlefield were true.

Shiro held his breath as the carriage sank up and down, the signs of another disembarking. Surely his new hus- A red lioness gracefully jumped out.

“I didn’t know he had a familiar.” Allura whispered softly.

“Interesting...I wonder how it gets on with the o-” Lotor was interrupted by Shiro elbowing him.

“Be quiet.”

The carriage gave a small wobble and out disembarked…

“Lord Kogane?” Allura muttered.

“Oh he’s so tiny.” Lotor chuckled.

Keith Kogane was slight, a head short than himself. But the muscles in his arms told of obvious strength. His lithe frame seductively wrapped in a soft red fabric that hugged his chest, waist and hips, the remainder hanging like a dress, though you could see the hint of legs every time he he moved. Worse than that he was breathtakingly beautiful.

“Oh...shit.” Shiro closed his eyes tight. He felt Lotor smack him on the back.

  
“If you don’t say hello, _ I will _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated. If you liked this fic don't forget to kudos and comment. follow me on twitter @baronessbamf


End file.
